I'm here, love I'm here
by DolphinPatronus22
Summary: one-shot "I'm here, Hermione. I'm here." H\hr sort of


**Well, I was eating my foodm, all casual, and then this idea crept up on me, so I wrote it, and here it is. Ta dah! I hope you like it… I mean, obviously Harry isn't the **_**only one**_** who has nightmares, okay? We all know that (apart from failing exams) Hermione's other fear is **_**failing **_**Harry or – err – losing Harry or…okay, I'll shut up now.**

_Voldemort and a dozen Death Eaters make their way back towards the castle, from where I was I could just make out the huge form of Hagrid coming with them, too, and he seemed to be either sobbing or laughing (which was most unlikely) at something, for his shoulders where shaking, and he was looking down at something that he was holding in his massive arms. All the Death Eaters were laughing gleefully. And then they all came to a halt, moving to the corners of the Hall and the doors of the school, leaving clear view of Voldemort, who was standing in the center of the Hall, Hagrid and…what Hagrid had in his arms._

_Harry. Or something that looked like Harry, my thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall's heart-wrenching scream._

"NO!"

_In that moment, I had the strongest desire to laugh. That wasn't Harry, of course not, surely Harry must be hiding someplace else, amongst our crowd maybe, ready to attack Voldemort and finish this all. Harry wasn't that much of a fool, he would've never gone to the Forest by himself, he wasn't that stupid, that reckless._

_But then what _was_ that? _

_Hagrid just kept sobbing (I could see the tears now that he was close by) and nobody moved, and then Ron screamed too, and I swear I felt my insides freeze and then completely disappear. I couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe, I felt as though I was Apparating, but I wasn't going anywhere, I was here, my biggest fear materializing right in front of me. I could feel my knees giving up, I could barely even stand; I had to lean against Ron, who looked just as bad as I felt._

_No…no, I couldn't- he wouldn't- he isn't- NO! That was my only coherent thought: nonononononononononononono, over and over. _No.

_HE ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!_

_This made Bellatrix's torture seem like friendly tickling. Harry just _couldn't_ be dead, not Harry, please not Harry, _never_ Harry. _

_And then I screamed, too, I couldn't hold it in._

"**No!"**

* * *

"NOOOO!"

"Hermione, its fine! You're _fine_!"

For a second, I can't make sense of what is happening, and then somebody's green eyes come into view, and I can feel a pair of strong hands holding my forearms, shaking me.

"Wha-?"

"It's fine, Hermione, it was just a dream."

And then my vision clears completely, and Harry's there, concern etched across his face and I feel so relieved, but then my dream comes back into my mind and, I can't help it- I lunge at him and I hold him tight by the neck, and I wish that I never have to let go, because I'll be dammed if I do, and I just start crying and I grip him tighter and completely _lose_ it.

He coughs, and I loosen my grip because I don't want to choke him, but I don't let go and neither does he. He starts to make soothing circles in me back with his fingers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitate, not because I'm afraid he's going to laugh at me or anything like that, but because I just _know_ he's going to feel all guilty and is going to start apologizing because he's like that, always taking the blame for everything.

"It…it was when- when Hagrid brought you back…and-"And I can't go on because the sobs come back.

He sighs heavily. What did I tell you? I know him.

"And don't even _think_ about starting to apologize." I whisper fiercely against his chest. "Because- because it wasn't your fault okay? The only thing that was your fault was your…your _stupidity_- yes, how _dare_ you go to the forest when I _told_ you not to? God, you idiot! You…you have _no_ idea how I felt when Hagrid laid you down. I-I felt as though my eyes were seeing things, and that my ears were hearing things because it wasn't possible that you were d-dead. It just _wasn't _possible and-and I felt like…like nothing mattered anymore, honest, I was ready t-to stop fighting right then and there because you- you were g-gone and I…I never got the chance to-" I stop. _Hem, hem_, that bit came out without my consent, but I don't pay much attention to it because the hollow feeling comes creeping back into my stomach and I have to close my eyes to keep the tears from falling again.

"Hermione, I-"

"_I told you not to apologize!_"

I draw back from our embrace because I _need_ to see his face, his sad, sad face. "Why did you do it, Harry?"

He looks so pained and fallen, and I feel so bad for causing him that, but I need to know.

"I just had to, Hermione. I just had to."

I nod because, even though I don't want to, I understand. I wipe away the tears from my eyes and wipe my sleeve against my nose noisily, which is a very un-lady-like gesture, but I don't really care at the moment. "And you were stupid." I point out, smiling weakly.

"And I was stupid." He echoes.

I can't help myself again – where did my restraint go? – I lunge at him again, wrapping my arms around his neck once more.

"Promise me t-that you'll _never _leave me again because-"

"I promise."

"-if you go and get yourself k-killed again, I swear, Harry James Potter that _I_ will hunt you down and _re-kill_ you!"

He chuckles softly at that, I can feel his laugh in his chest. I can feel his heart beating against my forehead and I can feel _him_, feel his body against mine and feel his warmth.

"I'm here, Hermione. _I'm here_."

"I know, and I'm so glad that you are, Harry, so, so glad."

A comfortable silence settles between us, and I shift so that my ear is pressed against his chest and I hear his heartbeat, and my arms are still wrapped around his neck and his hands are pressed against my waist, and I feel so…happy. So glad. So _alive_.

And the best part?

He's alive, too, which means that I may still have my chance to tell him the thing that I thought I was never going to have a chance to tell him.

**Wasn't that angsty and cute at the same time?**

**I like it, sort of. It's strange (I find all of my writing strange, don't I?)**

**Tell me what you think if you will.**

"_**Vot is the point of being a famous Quidditch player if all the good looking girls are taken?" **_**Ahhh, Krum and his humour. (That was completely random and pointless.)**

**I don't know why, but this line hit me sort of hard: **

_Harry just _couldn't_ be dead, not Harry, please not Harry,_never_ Harry._

**I don't even know why, especially the last (underlined) part.**

**Oh, well, tell me what you though! :D**


End file.
